


Never have I ever hated a game more

by Manou_Syren



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Everyone is just so snarky, Gen, Michelle and Peter are both obnoxious to their Feelings, Ned Leeds is a Little Shit, Ned Leeds the Wingman, Never Have I Ever, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter/MJ freeform, Secret Identity, Spideychelle, Teenagers, Truth or Dare, characters may be ooc, i guess, i really don't know what i'm doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manou_Syren/pseuds/Manou_Syren
Summary: Peter's first time playing Never Have I Ever and Ned is a little shit and almost outs him because he's drunk.OrPeter worries too much about his secrets, and Ned doesn't worry at all.





	1. Everyone is drunk (Except for Peter and MJ)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction EVER, so please... don't judge me too hard. Also, English isn't my native language, so if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes, please comment! 
> 
> There is a mentioning of an injury, but it is not too descriptive. 
> 
> This will probably be a few chapters or series.

It was _obviously _not a good idea to play 'never have I ever' with his slightly drunk AcaDec team, but Ned had insisted he should join, especially ‘ ‘cause; you were recently stabbed, man, you can't even go out even if you wanted to!' which, to be fair, was a good point.

The reason for this stupid game? They had just won another championship, a regionals this time,

(but they still needed to stay at an hotel) and since Mr. Harrington was probably in his room calling his wife, they could do what they wanted.

For some reason a few members had brought alcohol, and now they were all sitting in Flash' and Abe's shared hotel room, drinking shots with the plastic cups from the bathrooms.

Peter had never been drunk before, and now that he knew how quick his metabolism had cleaned his blood of the intoxicating stuff, he wasn't afraid anymore to take a drink with the team now and then. Last time they offered him alcohol, he refused, explaining how he didn't like the smell.

Which was true, it was a terrible smell, especially for his enhanced nose, he could still smell the lingering alcohol on someone a day after they had drank anything. It was disappointing, to say the least, how many of his classmates drank every week. Well, it was their life, he guessed, so he shouldn’t worry about their choices, although it was sometimes very difficult to quench his ‘motherly instincts’, as Ned had dubbed them.

Now he had had three shots, like the rest of the team. How his teammates were able to bring so many flasks with them unnoticed, he had no idea.

Abe was laughing quite loudly at a joke Charles was telling. (he was the youngest, and fortunately for him, only had one drink)

Flash was surprisingly silent, dipping his head up and down, as if listening to music only he could hear.

Betty and Ned were sitting close, hands almost touching on the floor, their bodies leaning a bit towards one another.

Michelle wasn't drinking, she gave a solid excuse of "There has to be _someone_ responsible, and since _I_ am _Team Captain_ now, I will take it."

Sally and Seymour had claimed the bed, and were laughing about the ugly hotel colors, and how to pronounce 'croissant'.

Cindy was laughing too, laying on the floor, her head in her hands and elbows underneath, so she could still see everyone. She was the one to offer the cursed game.

"We - we can play... you know 'giggles' truth or, or never have I Ever, we could play, with the bell, for - 'even more giggles' - comedic purposes!" she exclaimed, her own speech interrupted by her constant giggles.

To Peter's utter horror, Michelle agreed with a grin, and soon the other members were completely for it, saying "Yaaas!" and "Oh! yes let's do THAT" respectively.

Michelle was even prepared to get the bells from her own room.

"I will get the bells. Parker, you're in charge. Don't screw up." 

Why MJ chose him to 'be in charge', he didn't know. Maybe it was because she somehow sensed he was the only one not even slightly drunk.

Lucky for him, in the two minutes it took MJ to return with a bag of the metal things, there had only been a great deal of laughter he had to deal with.

The game was being set up, and Peter could hear all the whispered ideas from his teammates. Most were innocent, 'never have I ever slept in a bunk bed.' or 'never have I ever wore a dress.' but he could also hear Sally say 'never have I ever slept with the opposite sex.'

Not that he were in any danger for any of _those_ questions. He had never been in a relationship before, the homecoming date with Liz a complete disaster. But it still made him feel uncomfortable, in a foreboding way that he _really _didn’t like. But his spidey-sense did nothing, so he guessed he was fine.

Cindy offered to begin, but Michelle interrupted, setting up some rules first.

"Everyone has a hand, so five fingers, and after those, you have to take a shot for every time you have ever done the mentioned thing. I will not do that, and will be a referee."

Peter wished he could have said that. 'I want to be referee!' or even 'I don't want to play, I will just watch' but Ned had looked at him with puppy eyes to rival his own and he had just sighed and wished all questions would be stupid and he didn't have to reveal some weird shit here.

Now, Peter knew that to his teammates he looked like an average nerd, who was a virgin. But he was also _spider-man_, and he just couldn't help but think of the possible things he could reveal. But, he had done those things as Spider-Man, so he could just ignore those things. He was _technically _not lying, right?

But then, the Peter Parker part of him, the ever so honest part, didn't really want to lie. Maybe it would just be funny. What if they asked about being robbed? Would he say yes or no? _He _was never robbed, but the other he had dealt his fair share with them, just never as the victim.

Did he just drink another shot? Oops.

Cindy had already said something, and some people put down their thumb, but he hadn't heard her.

"I'm sorry, what was it?"

Michelle answered for him. "Never have I ever missed a Decathlon practice."

Peter grumbled. What a stupid one! He couldn't deny this one, and now had four fingers. MJ grinned.

Abe was next. "Never have I ever kissed a guy." he said grinning.

Cindy, Betty, and Flash put down a finger. Wait_, Flash_?

Nine pair of eyes looked at him. Abe ringed the bell, but Flash just shrugged and mumbled; 'in elementary school.' Peter smiled, he never knew this. Maybe this game was fun after all. The other teenagers smiled too, not in a 'you are so stupid' way, but how one might discover a new fun fact, like how Ned discovered Peter _HATED_ peppermint with a passion. (Blame his spider-side)

A small part of his mind had noticed how neither Sally nor MJ had put down their fingers. He knew Sally was lesbian or bi, but with MJ he didn't know. She was very preserved, even when she hung out with Ned and him.

Flash question was exactly the kind he expected from him. "Never have I ever met Tony Stark." he said, staring intensely at Peter, who now had three fingers.

"Bullsh*t!" Flash exclaimed, laughing and ringing the bell. MJ, however, ringed the bell too, reminding everyone that she was a referee, and nodded at Peter.

"Even if _you _don't believe the internship, I have heard from his Aunt May that he was saved by Iron Man at the Stark Expo when he was younger, so he has_ definitely_ seen the guy very close. This one counts."

Peter muttered a thank you, and the game went on.

When it was Ned's turn, a few people only had one finger left, including Peter. Could he do something about the fact that he had a bunk bed? No. Stupid Sally.

With the realisation that this was actually pretty funny, came the crashing realisation that it was Ned's turn, _NED_, who knew his secret, and was drunk. Shit.

"Never have I ever been stabbed." He laughs, and gives Peter a devilish grin. Peter put down his hand and gave his best friend a betrayed look.

Betty ringed the bell. "Is that true, referee M Jee?" she said, voicing the thoughts of her fellow teammates, who looked at Peter with horror.

"I don't know. Peter?"

Peter didn't know how to respond, the sudden worry etched in MJ's voice throwing him off.

Ned just skidded over to peter, even though he sat next to him, and before Peter could react to small headache that was his spider-sense, pulled up his sleeve.

"DUDE!" Peter _almost_ screamed, but in his dazed state (caused by the worried MJ) he didn't do anything, just let his friend roll up his oversized sleeve to reveal muscles and...

A giant cut, from his elbow towards his shoulder. It was a stray knife, and he had to dodge bullets and make sure the woman was shielded from harm. It had been quite deep and he had to remove the thing himself. He didn't want to think about it.

The hotel room, which had been quite nosy before, was now completely silent. Peter put his sleeve down again. He didn't want this attention, as if he was somehow interesting, just because he had a scar. Tss.

"Parker?" MJ said, her voice unlike he had ever heard, soft and worried and a bit amazed.

"It was just an accident." he countered, looking at everyone in the circle. Cindy stupidly pointed out that he had 'Muscles! _What the HELL_?' and Flash was looking a bit, what was it? Guilty?

Abe ringed the bell. "When did it happen?"

Peter shrugged. "Uh, yesterday?"

"The fuck!?" Sally, Seymour and MJ exclaimed;

Peter shrugged again, weary of this interrogation. "I am_ fine_, thanks. Now it's my turn."

He knew exactly what he was going to say. A shit-eating grin covered his face.

Ned shook his head, as if to say; 'No, don't do this, jeez Pete!'

But he did anyway. "Never have I ever been grounded by my parents!"


	2. I Dare you to say the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter doesn't understand his feelings. It seems that Ned doesn't get his either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who commented and read this!   
I really thought no one would see it.
> 
> I will make another NHIE one, but I really wanted to do this format too, so here we go, I guess.
> 
> If you see mistakes, please point them out to me! Thank you!

After the many groans about how ‘unfair’ his statement was, he was glad the atmosphere had at least changed from shocked to exasperated. The next person was Cindy again, but Michelle interrupted, by ringing the bell.

“How about we play a different game?”

At this, a few people sighed, a little frustrated. They were just getting into the flow!

“I mean, we could play Truth or Dare, and if you have fingers left, you can abstain a Truth or Dare, but after that, you have to take a shot if you really don’t want it. Are we in agreement?”

Peter marvelled at her antics. It was rather amazing, how she was so brunt, but seemed so considerate. ‘_are we in agreement?_’ as if asking for permission, but who could argue with her? It was no wonder how she became Captain.

Zoning in again on the conversation around him, he noticed everyone talking loudly, and it hurt his ears a bit. Even though he was now more skilled at filtering all the input through his enhanced senses, that didn’t mean he could always take everything. Tony Stark had made modified earplugs that filtered loud noise, which were very useful, and now he wished he had them.

He ringed the bell, but more people were dramatically slamming on theirs, so he stood up and said, loud and clear; “I think it _is_ a _good_ idea, MJ!”

The rest of the team somehow heard him, and blinked up at him in surprise. Michelle too. He hadn’t expected that. But she quickly gathered herself together and answered him with delight in her voice. “Yeah, thank you Parker, honestly, you’re the only one in their right mind right now.”

Was it the warmth in the room or something else that made her tanned cheeks blush?

Not that _he_ wasn’t feeling very peculiar too. A warmth spreading through his chest at her words of praise.

Finally noticing he was still standing, Peter quickly settled down. “Yeah, right, if you, like, don’t count yourself, MJ.” He said quickly, a bit stumbling over his words, a blush forming on his cheeks.

Ned whistled. Abe and Cindy ringed the bells, shooting “Wooooo!” What that was for, he hoped he didn’t know.

Everyone was ready to begin, but Ned decided last-minute to add something.

“I will only play if Michelle, if she joins. And she has like, no fingers, so HA!”

Betty laughed. MJ nodded solemnly. Peter was concerned about his friend’s mind, because, _why would he ask for _Michelle _to play with them?_

But no time to consider this, no. Abe was ringing the bell, a shrill sound, and loudly declared his agreement.

MJ ringed _her_ bell and announced she was, indeed, joining them this time.

‘What a mess’, Peter thought.

So it was thus that Cindy addressed her first truth or dare to MJ. “Truth or Dare or Drink!”

MJ considered her options quietly. Then she settled on “Truth”. Simple, probably easy.

Cindy thought for a second, then a second longer. In a suddenly more sober voice then before, she asked her who her first crush was.

Peter thought it was a fairly decent question. Your first crush was most likely someone from kindergarten or something. But MJ gulped, and after half a minute of nervous fumbling around, she began to reach for a cup.

“Oh My God _Michelle_ are you _kidding_ me?” Betty was staring her down, something MJ didn’t seem to like.

“What? I don’t know what to answer, so I will gladly take a drink. Unlike you lot, this will be my _first_ alcohol consumption of tonight.” MJ glared at Betty while taking a flask, sniffing it, and frowning.

“How strong is this stuff anyway?”

Flash answered all he had brought was below 2%.

Peter was glad they didn’t pack vodka or something like that. What a mess _that_ would be.

Now it was MJ’s turn, and oh boy, did Peter get a bit anxious when she lingered her searching gaze a bit too long on him. But then she turned to Flash, and Peter sighed in relief.

Flash, the ever so daring Flash, was, of course, choosing a dare.

So all of them went out of the small hotel room to see Flash asking for the receptionist’s number.

It was brilliantly hilarious, because Flash was so freaking nervous, there was perspiration on his forehead. Of course Michelle had it all recorded, especially the moments after a uncertain let-down from the male receptionist. Flash nodded furiously, saying “All right, yeah, of course… I’m going.”

This was fun, Peter realised for the second time that night.

Then Sally got a Truth, if she ever pleasured herself, and Sally just grinned and said, “Of course! I just _love_ to do this thing, when I’m _completely alone_…” she continued in a lower, softer voice, “To watch video’s, of these people, doing these…”

Everyone was listening intently, some a bit uncomfortable.

“Complete IDIOTIC stuff in FAIL COMPILATIONS! HA!” Sally laughed, and was soon joined by everyone, except Charlie, who was just looking extremely confused.

“Oh darling, you will understand one day.” Abe said to him, laughing his ass off.

Then Sally turned to Ned, and Ned asked for a Truth.

“If you would be stranded on an inhabited island with _one_ other person currently present in this room, who would that be?”

Ned had to think about it for two whole minutes, and in this time a few people (read; Flash, Cindy and Seymour) had already taken to their phones again, when Ned finally answered, ringing the bell to get the attention back.

“I would want Peter.”

Silence. Peter’s face got red of embarrassment. Betty just looked so crestfallen.

“Because he would know how to contact Tony Stark or _someone_ and we would be outta there in less than a week.”

At this, the others nodded, finding this a solid explanation. Honestly, Peter was honoured to be considered _that_ resourceful, and closer to Ned than his actual _crush_.

Alas, these good thoughts towards his best friend dissipated when he turned to Peter with a shit-eating grin. Oh boy.

“Truth or Dare, Petey.”

Peter considered his options. He could choose Truth, but Ned would ask something very close to his spidey-half, and he couldn’t reveal himself just yet. (Of course he was being a little paranoid, but he considered his secret identity a real must) But if he chose Dare, Ned would task him with something ridiculous, like lifting the two-person bed.

In that moment of panic, he totally forgot he could just take a shot and be done with it.

“D- no…. Tru… Er.. Da…. No no, Just, Dare I guess.”

Ned grin widened some more, if that was even possible.

“I Dare you to say the Truth.”

‘_WHAT?!_’

Peter just stared at this friend- no, _traitor_. Said traitor was just giggling.

“What_ haha_ do_ haha_ you… do you think,_ hihi_, about MJ?”

Let’s just say Peter didn’t expect that, and was completely thrown for a loop there. He stared at Ned, then looked over at MJ, who was holding one hand to her head, and looking into her lap. Then back at Ned, and his teammates, who were suspiciously silent.

“Uh.. She is cool… I guess? What even?”

Ned shook his head, as if he knew better.

“Nonono, what do you really-“

Michelle, thank god for her, _oh wait, not just yet_, interrupted him; “Parker answered, take his answer and go home. He didn’t even choose for Truth anyway.”

Seymour ringed the bell. “BUUURRN!”

The warm, fuzzy feeling was present again, filling his whole body with a pleasant, warm feeling. He smiled at MJ, mouthing ‘thank you’.

Realising that now it was his turn, and Ned hadn’t outed him as Spider-man just yet, but had almost caused him to have a heart-failure, Peter chose Betty.

Betty said Dare with confidence. When Peter voiced his request, the confidence was replaced with cute nervousness.

Betty scooped a little bit closer to Ned, asking with her eyes for permission.

“You go girl!” Sally said sincerely.

After the short action, Ned glared at Peter, but the corner of his mouth was turned upwards, so maybe he was happy with it too.

Abe commented how it was the first kiss of this night, and it wasn’t even because of the alcohol. At this everyone laughed, content in the moment. Betty and Ned were blushing furiously, but laughed all the same.


End file.
